1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal providing a video sharing function in a multi-party call communication state, and its video sharing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform diverse functions. Such diverse functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing a photo image or video through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproducing function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals include an additional function allowing playing games, and other mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia players. Recently, mobile terminals allow users to receive broadcast or multicast signals to view video or television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. Among such functions, a touch function of a mobile terminal allows the user who is not familiar to button/key inputting to conveniently operate the terminal by using a touch screen, taking a hold as an important function of the terminal along with a UI beyond its simple inputting.
Recently, a mobile terminal provide a video sharing call (VSC) function of transmitting a previously stored image or a video signal captured by a camera to a counterpart terminal in real time in a call mode in which a voice signal is transmitted or received. In this case, the mobile terminal uses a real time protocol (RTP) for transmitting voice data and uses a packet data protocol (PDP) for transmitting video data.
Accordingly, the mobile terminal establishes a session (or a call) with another party by using a session initiation protocol (SIP), a signaling protocol, and then performs the VSC function based on an IP allocated from an access point name (APN) of an IP-based multimedia subsystem (IMS) according to the PDP.
However, the VSC function currently provided as an IMS service in the mobile terminal is supported in only one-to-one communication, not in 1:M call communications such as multi-party call communication (or conference call). Thus, if a different call comes to establish another call communication during one-to-one call communication, because the VSC function is not supported for the different user, video sharing is not effectively performed.